Vehicles often comprise various sub-systems which are each operable in a variety of configurations. The configurations may each suit different driving conditions. For example, a vehicle may comprise a throttle control sub-system which is operable in a plurality of different modes each having a different response characteristic. The vehicle may also comprise a suspension control sub-system which may be operable in different modes relating to a height and response of the suspension.
It can be complex for a driver to configure a vehicle comprising different sub-systems to a particular driving scenario. The driving scenario, particular off-road driving, may encompass many different attributes relating to, for example, the surface type e.g. grass, snow, sand etc., surface conditions, surface topology etc., which may be difficult for a driver, particularly an inexperienced driver, to consider and configure the vehicle accordingly.
It is an object of embodiments of the invention to at least mitigate one or more of the problems of the prior art. It is an object of embodiments of the invention to facilitate configuration of a vehicle according to a driving scenario. It is an object of some embodiments of the invention to provide to a driver driving advice associated with a particular driving scenario. Other aims and advantages of the invention will be inferred from the following description, claims and drawings.